To Steal a Peach
by Buttercup-chan
Summary: Hidan from Naruto x Peach from Mario. It's a cute story and alot of fun to read. There's humor, romance, blah blah and swearing. Hidan has a filthy mouth. PLEASE R
1. To Steal a Peach

A cold autumn breeze blew through the forest as Hidan and Sasori walked down a dirt path headed north. Why were they headed north? Who fucking knew! Hidan sure as hell didn't! That stupid good-for-nothing atheist puppet wouldn't tell him a jashin damned thing! In-fact, the only thing he _did_ know was that his decision to never wear a shirt no matter what season it was, was pissing him off. He was freezing.

Even though he had no idea where they were going, he assumed he would hate it. The grass was getting greener, the flowers seemed to smile at him and sigh contented sighs, and brightly colored mushrooms littered the ground. He looked toward Sasori and glared.

"Where the fuck are we!" He demanded.

Sasori, being inside Hiruko, answered in a deep menacing tone, "Shut up."

"No! We've been walking FOREVER and those flowers are really starting to fucking creep me out!" Sasori turned his eyes to look at the beaming daisies then back to the road without care. "Oi! I'm talking to you, you ugly puppet!" He received no response.

After a few more hours of walking until about 10pm and freezing to death, Hidan could make out a bridge in the distance, hovering over the bluest water he'd ever seen in his life. _'this place is like a fucking acid trip'_ he thought to himself. Sasori then stopped short, surprising Hidan and making him stop as well.

"Beyond that river is a castle. Our mission is to go inside that castle and grab their princess," Sasori spoke.

"Why?"

"Because we can get money for her."

"Who cares about money?"

"Leader does."

"SO!"

"And so does the man who will be your new partner in a few weeks."

"Why do I care?"

Sasori was getting very frustrated very quickly. He didn't care if Hidan _wanted_ to do the mission, he _had_ to do the mission. So without another word he turned and started walking towards the bridge again. Hidan merely grumbled and followed him.

When they reached the castle Sasori killed the two guards standing outside with Hiruko's poison laced tail and motioned for Hidan to run in and grab her. As Hidan ran through the empty halls of the castle he couldn't help wonder what this 'princess' might look like. He hoped she had a big rack so he at least had something to look at back at base. It was so boring there! He'd met this 'Kakazu' guy that was supposed to be his partner and even he was boring! It was a sad fate to befall Hidan once they were assigned to work together. -But for now, he was to work with Sasori; the beast of a man with no feelings, no nerve endings, and no sense of fun. Sasori's partner had run away after another member, Itachi Uchiha, had cut his hand off and was now waiting for a replacement. However, Hidan could not be his replacement, he was meant to be '_Kakazulu's'_ partner because apparently he had an anger problem. FUN.

Hidan, so deep in his thoughts, nearly missed the room labeled 'Her Highness, Princess Peach'. He stopped and snickered. _'Princess __**Peach**__'_ He thought to himself, _'how adorable.'_ His thoughts were laced with sarcasm as he kicked the door in. The room contained a tall dresser with a shorter one next to it, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a big double bed holding a (used to be sleeping) princess in it. The princess now, however, was startled awake and looking franticly about the room questioning in her mind as to what had made the noise. In the back of her mind a voice screamed _'Run! Run now! It's Bowser, he's back! Run for the window!' _But when she heard a man's deep voice chuckle, only curiosity remained in her mind.

Her sleepy eyes came into focus to behold a tall, (bare-chested), silver haired **man** standing in the doorway of her room. Not some dinosaur-dog-turtle, but a man. She gasped and held a hand covering her mouth.

Hidan took in the sight in front of him, the thin and pale princess sporting messy long blond hair and a loose pink nightgown was just sitting in her bed staring at him. She was obviously cold **(**_**cough**_** cold **_**cough**_** obviously **_**cough**_** get it?)** from being torn from her warm blankets so quickly, and took the hand from her mouth to assist the other in covering her small form. _'yep. She's got a nice rack on her. And if I get bored of that maybe she can make me some sandwiches!:D'_ Thought Hidan.

He was soon ripped from his thoughts by her quiet and sweet voice, "W-who are you?"

"I've been ordered to, uh, kinda fucking take you to this place and then make your… friends pay to get you back," he said this realizing that he hadn't seen a single other person in the castle on the way here. He hopped for everyone's sake they were all sleeping like her.

"O-oh god... Please don't. Please don't do anything to me. I don't want to be a burden on anyone anymore," she begged. Hidan paid no attention to this, however, and walked up to her, grabbing her around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat about it," He began, "Sasori-fucker is probably already fucking pissed that I'm taking so long and I won't hear the end of it. So lesgo!" He ran down the halls of the castle with Peach over his shoulder trying to keep her short gown from exposing her. Once outside the castle peach only heard the voices of her captures as they walked.

"What took you so long?" came a deep and threatening voice she only guessed belonged to this 'Sasori'.

"get off my fucking back you fucking heathen," the reply came from the silver-haired man.

"It doesn't take that long to grab a 90 pound girl and run."

"Oi! She's _NOT_ 90 pounds! Look at her fucking rack!" Peach blushed. This man was so vulgar.

"Where are your manners? This is a princess," She could sense his sarcasm and could practically hear his smirk. She sunk and a few tears escaped from her eyes. The further they walked, the more she sunk. The grass became a dull green; the flowers became sparse and soon were gone all-together. She began to feel very cold pricks hit her skin; gradually the pricks grew bigger getting her soaked from head to toe. She looked at her hair, and heard their voices again.

"Ahhhh!" a contented sigh from her carrier, "The world is back to normal. I fucking love the rain!" Rain? She thought. Is that what this was? It never 'rained' back at the castle. Or even the little cell in bower's castle meant just for her. She decided she didn't like rain.

An irritated sigh "_Shut. Up._" The other replied.

"Calm down. Aren't you glad that nature is back to normal?"

"How was it not normal?"

"IT LOOKED LIKE FUCKING SOMETHING I WOULD SEE IF I DID DRUGS!"

"Huh."

"Tsk… How about you, Princess?"

Peach was so surprised that he'd said something to her, she couldn't think of a response.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" He screamed

"I-i suppose I don't like this rain very much…" She replied with no hesitation, afraid of being yelled at again.

"Well I like it just fine. You know why?"

"No… why?" Making conversation didn't seem so bad she supposed…

"because your little dress-thing is totally see-through when it's wet," he stated with a grin.

She felt her cheeks get hot and squirmed in his hold "Let go of me!"

Hidan sighed, annoyed. Though he put her on her feet. Keeping her eyes on Hidan, she covered her breasts. After all, she didn't wear a bra to bed. Who would? "Don't touch me!" realizing he was taking this time to stare at her panties, not to listen to her, she finished by yelling "Why can't S-Sasori-"she hoped she got his name right- "carry me!"

Looking over to where 'Sasori' should be, she noticed a large man on all fours, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and a large silver stinger-like thing coming out like a tail standing there. She gasped and covered her mouth as not to scream. The big stinger moved towards her and hovered in front of her.

"Hidan, you ass, you scared her so bad she wants to ride with me."

Hidan laughed and smiled happily. Peach could feel her arms shake, the shock wore off and now the cold and fatigue were getting to her. She put them to her sides but then felt her legs shake in warning that they'd collapse soon. _'I wish this was just Bowser'_ she thought as her eyes slipped closed and blackness enveloped her mind.

Hidan frowned at the passed-out princess on the ground. He hadn't meant to scare her that bad. Maybe she was just weak minded. "Poor little princess," he said aloud though mostly to himself. "your ugliness killed her," He cheered himself up and smiled. He gingerly picked her up and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to the base.

Peach woke up in a dark room she recognized as a dungeon cell. Though there was no blood present in her cell, she could smell it. It sickened her and made her gag. There was very dim lighting and a small window way out of her reach which provided a little moonlight. She could guess that it was about midnight. There was nothing in her cell, absolutely nothing. No bed, no toilet, no shelves, and thank god no chains. It was made of thick grey stone and bars of strong metal. What did they think she was going to do? Whip out some awesome ninja skills? Or have magical eyes that had special powers? She laughed to herself. That would be silly.

She sat in the middle of her cell just waiting for something to happen when she realized she had to pee really really badly. She shifted uncomfortably set on holding it as long as she could. About 10 minutes later she heard a door open and close, then footsteps came close to her. She closed her eyes tight and hid her head behind her arms on her knees. Suddenly the foot steps stopped and a woman cleared her throat. Surprised at the female voice, her head darted up to see a tall woman standing there with bright cerulean blue hair, a few piercings, and lots of eye liner on. The only thing about her that made Peach any less afraid was that 1, she was female and 2, she smiled warmly down at Peach.

"Hello," She said "My name is Konan."

Peach smiled "I'm P- … Peach." Deciding halfway through her sentence not to address herself as Princess.

Konan took out a ring of keys and unlocked the cell door. "Zetsu has reported that you woke up. So I came down."

"How did Z-Zetsu know I was awake?" Konan didn't answer her question. She did, however, open the door.

"Come with me. Ill get you to a bathroom and some food," Peach stood up and followed the blue haired woman out of the room and up some stairs on shaky legs before the woman paused in front of a door. "Behind this door is the main room of the Akatsuki base," She started. "I must warn you that I am the only woman in this organization, and I will most likely be the only one to show you respect. Even so, We will watch you in shifts for you cannot leave your cell without supervision. These rules are set down by our leader and are non-negotiable. I will escort you to a bathroom where you will bathe, and other things, then I will escort you to the kitchen. You will eat at the table most likely with the other members. After this you will spend the night in one of the rooms. I felt bad, and asked leader-sama personally if for your first night you could rest in a bed." Konan smiled and moved her hand toward the door but Peach caught it.

Peach, blinking back tears, asked "What room?"

"The room meant for new members because there is an empty bed there."

"New member's room?"

"When we receive a new member we need time in order to pair him with the member he will work best with. During this time he will stay in the new members' room for when he is assigned a partner, he will move into his partner's room. To share a room waists less money." Konan explained.

"So then who would be sharing the room with me?" She dared ask.

"Hidan is staying in there at the moment."

Peach didn't know who Hidan was, but she knew she didn't want to spend the night with a man. "Can't I stay… with you?"

"Well," Konan giggled "The partner I share my room with is kind of my boyfriend so I think that'd be a little awkward for you."

Peach was confused "Why?"

"He and I share a bed."

"So?"

"… So we'd be doing stuff in it," If this girl was _this_ dense maybe she regretted being nice.

"What stuff?"

"SEX."

"What's that?"

Konan gaped in disbelief. She didn't know what sex was? "How old are you?"

"17…"

"And you don't know how to make babies!"

"With love!" Peach beamed.

Konan was taken aback by that. What kind of people wouldn't tell their soon-to-be-adult daughter what sex was? After considering her options and wanting to move on, she smiled at Peach. "Yep."

Walking into the 'main room' slowly behind Konan, Peach took in her surroundings. It was a large room, and unlike her castle, looked very homey. The kitchen was right next to the main room, she could tell. In it was a large table that had 10 chairs around it, by the entrance there was a man with spiked orange hair introducing a man with long blond hair and a cheeky smile to a small man sporting short red hair. At the table sat a large blue man eating with huge sharp teeth, alongside a man with long black hair and the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She didn't realize Konan had stopped walking, and ran into her.

"I'm sorry" She spoke.

Konan didn't listen to her apology and pointed to the entrance "that is Pein, though you will address him as 'Leader-sama'. That's Sasori, and I believe that is Sasori's new partner Deidara."

"There are two Sasoris'?"

"Nope. Here at the table, this is Kisame and Itachi." Kisame took a minute from his food to smile a toothy grin at her and Itachi just stared at her.

"Why is there an indecent woman in here?" Itachi asked. Peach had completely forgotten that she only wore her night gown and covered herself with her arms.

"How sweet Itachi-san. Are you talking about me or her?" Konan sounded annoyed with Itachi, but she continued walking so Peach followed. They walked down a hallway and stopped in front of an open door. It seemed to be a bathroom and Peach, remembering her full bladder, ran inside closing the door behind her and locked it.

While Peach used the facilities, Konan waited outside the door thinking. She contemplated telling Peach what sex was, most of all. Hidan walked by and smirked at her, then Pein walked up standing in front of her.

"Is she staying in a bed or her cell?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't seem to like the idea of sharing a room with one of these men." Her face showed no expression, only respect toward her leader.

"I can't imagine why. Make her decide soon."

"Yes sir," Konan replied. Pein gave a small smirk, leaning down and kissing her softly. Suddenly Peach opened the bathroom door all clean and in a fluffy white towel, and the two separated.

Pein looked at her "Where are you sleeping tonight?" He demanded.

Peach blushed at the boy and shuttered out "I-in the b-b-bed I suppose…" He was so utterly frightening. His eyes were all white with black swirls inside and all his piercings didn't help. She quickly remembered what Konan had said to her and added "In the b-bed, Leader-s-sama."

Pein smiled and nodded. "Very well. Enjoy it, you wont have it tomorrow," He gave Konan a quick peck on the lips and walked away.

"He's so frightening, Konan," Peach whispered "Do you love him?"

"I think I do.." She replied "Man does he melt my butter…" Peach looked at Konan confusedly for a minute "Come on," Konan spoke again "Lets get you some better clothes." With that she walked off toward a new location, Peach following close behind.

They walked to Konan's room and found Peach some clothes. Since she was un-accustomed to wearing pants Konan lent her a white night gown, and a blue dress. The dress went to her knees and while the dress itself was sleeveless and striped royal blue and white vertically, it had an under-dress a bit longer and solid blue. The solid under-dress also had sleeves which didn't cover her shoulders, but went down half way across her hand. The dress on Konan would have been flashy, showing off her upper legs, but Peach being just that much smaller then Konan made the dress look formal as it matched her eyes beautifully.

Peach quickly put the night gown on thankful that it wasn't see-through. Konan then escorted her down the hall to the kitchen where she dished some of the dinner they'd had earlier that day into a bowl and handed it to peach. Peach sat down at the table nervously across from a man with the sides of his mouth stitched shut. She looked up to see him staring at her blankly.

"Hello," she offered. The man continued to stare at her making her look down in defeat.

"Be nice Kakuzu!" She heard Konan yell from the kitchen. She was glad to have Konan there watching over her. Despite Konan's yelling, however, the man continued to stare. Giving up completely on trying to talk to this man, she focused on trying to eat with the two little sticks provided for her.

Grabbing the two sticks she tried to pick up some meat, whatever kind it was, and failed. She rotated them and tried again, failing. She had rotated them a third time when Deidara walked over and snickered.

"Kisame!" he yelled "Check it out, un! This chick doesn't know how to eat!" He laughed out loud and Kisame walked over.

"Woah, she doesn't!" he laughed a bit to himself before Deidara interrupted again.

"Did you have servants for that, _Princess_, un?" Peach tried to ignore their pestering and tried rotating them again. Of course she didn't have servants to feed her! She just didn't know what these things were! Taking one stick into her hand, she stabbed the meat and shoved it into her mouth. Chewing it quickly and swallowing, she turned to the loud-mouth blond and stuck her tongue out at him. Said blond frowned and walked away, Kakuzu smiling as the blonde's fun was ruined.


	2. The Life of the Sweet Peach

The peach. A small tan colored fruit. It assumes nothing and expects nothing to happen. It is sweet, juicy, round, and its flavors explode in your mouth. Nothing about a peach could ever harm you, and why would you ever want to hurt one of them? Not unless you hate the taste of peaches, you despise their very core, and wish them the torture of hell, but then you still couldn't wish to actually harm one. They are fuzzy, they are soft, and as you cut them to eat them their only thought is that of happiness, thinking _'Yay! Soon someone will enjoy me, Hurray!'_ They are harmless, carefree, innocent things. Well most of them are, or were. Until the night one particular Peach got confused…

Peach lay in the bed provided for her. She had brushed her teeth before lying down, so she could no longer taste her meal, but she remembered it. It was absolutely delicious! The meat was so soft and tasty, it melted in her mouth with every bite. The rice beneath it was covered in a brown sauce and together the meal was incredibly decadent. Konan, after hearing all of the commotion over the 'chop sticks' had run out to teach her to use them. Once she learned how to eat with them, she fully enjoyed her meal.

All of the lights were turned off in the room and after a few moments her eyes adjusted to the darkness, now making the room lighter than ever as it filled with beautiful moon light. She could hear the Akatsuki members down the hall laughing and breaking out into an argument every once in a while, but it didn't bother her. It was nice to hear such merriment down the hall, she smiled to herself. The blankets and mattress were so unbelievably comfortable she sincerely wished to sleep here every night, despite the fact that soon a man would be joining her in the room.

After a few minutes of thought she heard foot steps down the hallway coming in direction of the room. The voice began yelling,

"Hahahaha! Oh eat a dick, fucker!" There was a pause, she could tell someone else was yelling too, but couldn't understand. She put one hand behind her head, and twirled the necklace she never took off between the fingers of her other hand.

"I know, I know," she heard the man again "Well I need sleep so shut up!" she heard laughter followed by the door knob twisting, at this she sat up waiting for the man to enter.

Light from the hallway filled the room blinding her for a minute but soon the door closed, making her eyes work to adjust a second time. When she could see again, she looked around for the man but he wasn't there. There was no one in the room with her. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and relaxed. Maybe they had gotten the wrong room…

A groan was heard from a corner of the room she hadn't seen, pulling her attention from her thoughts. She practically jumped at the noise and looked in the offending direction. There stood the silver-haired, bare-chested, man. This was Hidan! And he was to spend the night in here! With _her_! She couldn't believe it. "Y-you're Hidan?" She questioned. Hidan heard her and looked in her direction.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!"

"Konan said I could sleep in here for my first night…" Peach answered, totally and completely melancholy. This meant Hidan didn't like her, which meant she wasn't spending the night in here, which meant she was spending the night in her grey-colored, blood-scented cell.

Hidan seemed to be thinking about something. "Well I'm beat and a little dizzy from the sake so I'm going to sleep now. Feel free to fuckin' stay up or whatever," He then took his cloak off, making his upper-half completely bare. He walked toward his bed and flumped down onto it with a tired sigh.

Peach grew very happy at the thought she wasn't being kicked out! But seeing Hidan again made her think. She was happy for her new friend Konan because she had Pein and she loved him. But did that mean she was going to have a baby with him? No.. she said she _thought_ she loved him. That must mean it doesn't count. But what was love? She'd never been in love… What did it feel like? Was it a sensation, like you felt pain? _Ow! I'm in love!_ No that didn't make much sense to her… maybe you fell in love then you knew it when you saw your baby!

But then What did Konan mean when she said 'You don't know what sex is!' What was sex? Was sex the feeling you got when you were in love? That made sense, you were in love, you felt sex, then you got a baby! But where did the baby come from? So then it wasn't true… she was confused. She looked toward Hidan and decided to ask.

"Hidan?" She asked gently hoping he wasn't asleep.

"What," was her reply. She was glad he wasn't asleep.

"What is sex, and where do the babies come from once you're in love?"

There was a very long pause and she began to worry that he'd fallen asleep, but soon after she got a short reply.

Hidan lifted himself up by his arms to look her straight in the eye. "What."

Peach got a little nervous when he did that and shifted in her bed "Well Konan said I couldn't sleep in her room, I had to sleep in this room because her and Leader-sama would be doing sex whatever that is-" "Gross." She was interrupted, but continued "And I asked her what it was and she said 'You don't know what sex is?' and I said no, and she said 'You don't know how to make ba-"

"Alright I'm going to stop you right fucking there," Hidan said as he sat up against the wall to look at peach. "babies come from your pussy," He stated, pointing at her for emphasis. Peach tried to form a sentence but it was hard, considering she'd never heard the term Hidan had used. Hidan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Your vagina."

"What? No they don't. I've never gotten a baby."

"No, no. You _have_ babies," Hidan REALLY didn't want to be having this conversation. He should have had more sake.

"How?"

"_Through your fucking __**vagina**__,_" He said so very condescending.

"How does it get inside you?"

"You make it," He was getting sleepy… hopefully he'd just fall asleep and not have to finish talking.

"But you're not telling me how!" She was getting frustrated.

"Okay, _SIGH_, Do you fucking know what a cock is?"

"… No…"

Hidan smirked "Want me to show ya?" He was kidding but she couldn't tell.

"No," She really didn't want him to show her anything.

Hidan chuckled, "Mmkay, so first, my finger represents a cock," He held up his finger.

"Is that what they look like?"

"Shut up and listen! Anyway, this hole I make with my other hand represents your vagina," He held up his other hand and made a hole. "Sex is when this," His finger "Goes into this," he put his finger through the hole and moved it in and out. "Over and over again. Then my finger cums and gets you pregnant and then the baby grows in your vagina and in nine months it comes out and eats all your food and waists all your fucking money," He ended and smiled at her. _'wow, I'm a great teacher!'_ He thought.

Peach was shocked… she had so many more questions… "So… Konan wants a baby to eat all her food with Pein?"

"No I don't think so. It would be a bad fucking plan to get knocked up right now."

"Then why are they having sex?"

"He probably pulls out so he doesn't cum in her vag and make her pregnant."

"Then why are they even having sex in the first place!"

"Oh fuck, I forgot the best fucking part! It feels fucking good!"

"How can that feel good?" She was confused and tried to picture a cock, whatever that was, going inside her and it didn't sound appealing at all.

"Well I'd show you, but I'm fucking tired. So I'm sleeping now," With that he lay down and left her with her thoughts.

The next morning Peach awoke without realizing she'd fallen asleep. She sat up and looked around the room. Hidan's bed was messy and he was gone. He must have gotten up early and left. She got up and put the solid blue under-dress on. She thanked god it had a built-in corset because she still didn't have a bra, and this way at least they'd be comfortable, and lifted:D. She slid the over-dress on and tied the blue bow in the back. Blue wasn't exactly her color, but it looked pretty enough. She brushed her hair, made the bed and walked out into the hallway.

She walked down the hallway into the main room where she was greeted by the sight of 5/10 members at the table all eating except Konan who sat in front of an empty plate. She heard clattering in the kitchen and walked to forward to see what it was. Hidan was in there making toast and eggs. She smiled a bit to herself, the place seeming a lot less scary on her second day. Sitting down next to Konan, she got a smile from the woman.

"So," Konan began "I thought today, I'd feed you, then since you are restricted to your cell unless with a member, I thought I'd give you a sex-ED lesson."

"No need to, bitch," Hidan's voice came from the kitchen.

"Why's that, _ass_?" Konan replied.

"I told her all about it last night." He gave Konan a proud smile.

Konan's eyes went wide. '_Oh dear god' _"Why did you tell her!"

"She asked me to."

Konan looked from Peach to Hidan several times before standing up. "Peach we're going to the library, so get up," Peach just stood up. Konan probably had a reason for suddenly wanting to go to the library so bad. Konan stripped off her cloak, her weapons, and her ring before walking towards the door pulling Peach with her. She quickly opened the door but thought twice before leaving. "And," she turned to the rest of the group "If Leader-sama asks where I am, tell him I'm saving Peach because Hidan harmed her mentally."

"OI, I DIDN'T DO A GOD-DAMNED THING!" Hidan screamed as they rushed out the door.

"What did you do?" Sasori, for the first time all morning looked up from the paper, asked.

"I told Peach what makin' sweet love was."

"She didn't know?"

"Nope. She's a fuckin' virgin I guess."

"And you fucking groped her on the way here. Jackass."

"Shaddup, Puppet!"

Konan and Peach spent the day at the library, reading all of the books and even buying a few about the human body. They looked online so Konan could show her pictures and explain better. The pictures that embarrassed Konan the most intrigued Peach. She was so curious. She would never tell anyone, not even Konan, but she took all that she learned and thought it of her and Hidan. She didn't know why she didn't think it about Mario; Mario was her hero. Even so, Hidan was the one in her thoughts…

The only thing she had a big question about at the end of the day was how it felt that good? It seemed like something being shoved inside you would hurt… a lot… but according to Konan, it didn't hurt at all, and Konan would know. **(lulz:D)**

When they got back to base Konan went in search of Pein to ask if Peach had to be locked in her cell or if she could sleep in a bed again, meanwhile leaving Peach in the main room. Peach walked over to the table across from the stitched man again and laid her head on top of her small stack of books to rest.

As she began to relax a loud crash could be heard outside. She lifted her head in curiosity as the door flung open. Hidan walked in wobbling and laughing hysterically. Sasori came in behind him trying to hold him still or at least keep him standing up.

*~~*~~**_**Earlier that day with Hidan_**

Hidan ate his toast and eggs, soon after growing extremely bored. He threw on his cloak and walked outside to find Sasori sitting in the grass making a poison or something of some kind. _'watta fucking nose-bleed.'_ He walked over to the puppet and watched him, quickly loosing interest and walking off into the forest to look for a sacrifice maybe. As he walked he stumbled upon a rather large (but not unusually large) mushroom. Its top was red with white dots and its base was just tan. It seemed to have a face, though, and he stared at it for a long while.

"YOU!" It yelled, startling Hidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan screamed.

"Are you the one who stole the Princess!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH A TALKING MUSHROOM AAAAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

"My name is Toad! Give us back the Princess at once!"

"JASHIN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT, IT TALKS! YOU FUCKING FREAK WHY DID YOU CREAT SUCH A HIDEOUS BEING!" Then it hit Hidan. Jashin would only create something this awful if it was meant for food. Maybe it was really tasty. '_Okay! Thank you Jashin!^ ^'_ Thought Hidan. He then picked up the mushroom and ate it.

As Hidan walked back toward Sasori, feeling confident he'd heard the voice of jashin, the grass started turning pink. _'that's fuckin' weird'_ he thought. Oh well, whatever. He saw Sasori in the distance but as soon as he saw him the ground began to shake beneath his feet. He was having trouble standing up and couldn't make any noise to get Sasori's attention. The red of Sasori's hair was the only thing he could see anymore, for Sasori was moving away, and Hidan couldn't run, only watch. Hidan was finding the whole situation extremely funny and could do nothing but hold his sides. The red hair grew and turned into a snarling beast and Hidan's laughter grew. The pink grass and yellow sky molded together and made beautiful paintings Hidan wished he could paint.

Sasori was drawn from his bubbling concoction by a hysterical Hidan rolling around in the middle of the grass not too far away from him. His pupils were dilated and Sasori knew he hadn't been up to any good. Drugs? Hidan didn't seem like the type but maybe he was just an idiot. Sasori quickly made something to take the effects of whatever he did away very soon. _'there we go. But ill have to put him somewhere until the drugs wear off…' _

*~~*~~**_**Back to the present with Peach_**

Sasori sat Hidan down at the table at the end, away from the other two sitting at the table. "What's wrong with Hidan?" Peach asked, feeling more confident talking to these criminals.

"He's… eaten something bad. I've given him a… medicine for it and it should work in a few minutes." Peach sat and stared at Hidan for a little while before Konan walked in.

"Peach," Peach looked up at her "Leader-sama has agreed to let you stay in the 'New members'' room as long as we don't get any more new members. Though, during the day you will need to stay in the company of one of the members at all times. I mean at _ALL TIMES_." Peach nodded and smiled a thank you. By the time Konan had stopped talking, Hidan had stopped laughing and seemed to calm down quite a bit. He seemed to be turning back to normal. _'Thank god.'_

Konan had informed her that the next two days she was to spend with Itachi and Kisame. Konan also told her to address the two men as Uchiha-san and Hoshigaki-san, just to be safe. At the beginning of the day Peach had woken up, put on her blue dress, made her bed, and ate with the rest of the members as was her new routine. She then proceeded to walk up to Itachi and gain his attention by poking his shoulder until he turned around.

"Leader-sama has requested today be the day I follow you and Hoshigaki-san, Uchiha-san."

Itachi raised an eye brown at the formal name and smirked. Kisame, hearing his name turned around to look down at the blond girl. "Hey, look at that!" he nudged Itachi "We get to hang out with the Princess today!"

"I'm scared that you sound so excited, Kisame," The young man replied, only winning himself a smirk from the other.

"Hey, Princess, we didn't have any missions today, so we were gonna go to the river. You're coming?"

Peach smiled "Yeah!" she was so glad the day wouldn't be spent following around the two men doing nothing. Itachi and Kisame grabbed a few things then proceeding to walk out the door, Peach following close behind. They walked some way into the forest, Itachi and Kisame making light conversation, something Peach never expected the Uchiha to do.

It was a beautiful day outside, not a single cloud in the big beautiful blue sky. It was warm outside, just the right temperature for swimming; hot, but not too hot. The trees were a bright green, the leaves almost translucent and it reminded Peach of her home. She missed her home land, but felt it too beautiful of a day to be spent home sick. As they neared a wide and deep river, she could hear a waterfall which she assumed to be not too far away. The shore of the river was covered in rocks, the rocks slipping under the water and plunging downward into the earth.

The boys went up to a big rock, setting their things down on top of it, and stripped of their cloaks, shirts, and pants, leaving them clad in boxer shorts. Peach blushed at the sight with the new knowledge of what was underneath, but she hid it so they wouldn't make fun of her. Itachi walked on top of a big rock which looked tall enough to send you in the middle of the river. Kisame silently snuck behind the Uchiha, putting a hand on his back, and pushing him in.

Itachi's head came up out of the water after a minute sputtering, as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Kisame!" He yelled "You ass!"

Kisame just laughed. "Calm down, you were taking too long!" Kisame was in the water with a big SPLASH!

Itachi and Kisame started wrestling in the water, splashing eachother and fighting. Peach smiled to herself but then soon realized she couldn't swim in her underwear, she didn't have a bra. So deciding she didn't want to bring the mood down, she went to the shore and dipped her feet into the water. She started thinking about Hidan and about the world and Mario and she was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize the noise level drop to 0.

When she felt wet arms around her waist, she jumped, her yelp being muffled by the cold water of the river. She re-surfaced to hear the two men laughing gleefully. She wiped the water from her eyes in realization of their joke. As if seeing both men actually _laughing_ didn't phase her at all, she smiled and splashed them both.

The day carried on this way until it started getting dark outside. All three of them laid out on rocks drying a bit in the sun before it left, Itachi spoke.

"I guess we better get back to base, huh?"

"I guess so…" Kisame retorted "Today was a good day."

Itachi smiled and nodded in response, Peach doing the same.

Itachi and Kisame dressed themselves once again, Kisame letting Peach wear his cloak so she didn't have to walk home in a wet dress. As they walked home fireflies lit the path in front of them. When she looked in the sky, Peach saw the sunset, the moon, and the stars. She looked toward the men, wondering if they'd seen it. While Kisame was fascinated by the little glowing bugs around them, Itachi looked to the heavens with the biggest smile she would ever see on his face. She didn't realise how abnormal both men had acted and took it for granted, enjoying everything.

The next day she spent with Itachi and Kisame as well, however she only went to town with them since it was their turn to get groceries. The two days after that were spent silent in Pein's office. Peach didn't know if it was just because of Pein's presence but Konan talked to her half as much as she did when Peach had first arrived. The day after that was spent scared. Scared of the huge half white half black carnivorous plant she had to spend time with. He had warned her that morning not to say anything or he'd eat her, so she didn't talk. The day that followed marked that she'd been there an entire week. She felt so very homesick; she didn't like that, plus the fact that this day was Sasori's day.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID PUPPETS, UN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Deidara screamed at his partner. You see, Sasori had been fixing one of his puppets when Deidara had started talking. Sasori had tried to shut him up using his broken puppet as an excuse. Wrong way to shut up Deidara, Peach took a note.

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP BUGGING ME WHILE I WORK YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"DUMB BLONDE! YOU'RE THE DUMB ONE, YEAH! YOU THINK YOU'RE MAKING ART YOU OLD RETARD, UN!"

Peach watched the two men bicker for as long as she could before she couldn't take it any longer. She didn't want their anger directed at her, but she couldn't listen anymore. "Excuse me?" She said loud enough for them to hear. Both men turned to her and glared, Sasori making Hiruko's tail point at her with chakra strings. She cleared her throat at an attempt to regain some nerve. She turned to Deidara, "D-Deidara-san," She began "What did you come in for? What did you need?"

The blond man was taken back by the question. He hadn't expected her to ask and now that she had, he didn't remember why he'd come in. It was probably a subconscious decision he'd made, wanting to be closer to the red head. _'Fuck!' _Deidara frowned, yelling at himself in his mind. Turning and walking out of the room, neither Peach nor Sasori heard from him for the rest of the day.

Spending the rest of the day just watching Sasori fix puppets wasn't great but it was much better then listening to Sasori and his partner yell. The next two days were spent following around Kakuzu who was hardly interesting to be around. After that it was Deidara's turn where he'd accidentally spoken his love for Sasori to her. He'd been so mad at himself for feeling the way he did, he'd punched the wall. She didn't really believe in gay marriage, and when he punched things he was scary, but she thought it was awfully cute! To her excitement, the day after that was Hidan's day.

Peach turned over under the covers of her bed as the sun began to show itself over the tops of the trees. It was getting colder outside and the trees slowly started loosing all of their brown-orange leaves in preparation of winter. The sun had filled the room as Peach's lovely dream ended and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Wake up!" she heard a very loud man yell at her, but it didn't quite register in her drowsy mind who or why. Then, giving her no time to think, a large object was thrown at her head.

"Ow!" she sat up and held her hand to her head. Looking at the object, then promptly to its thrower, a frown fell on her face. "Hidan, why'd you do that!"

"You wouldn't wake up! Get up I wanna fucking do something!" Peach was confused until she remembered what day it was and sighed. She got out of bed, turned so he couldn't see her as she dressed, and dressed herself. Once she brushed her hair Hidan assumed she was ready to go, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the base.

Once outside of the base, Hidan stood peach in front of himself and took out a knife. "W-w-wait what are you doing!"

"I'm sacrificing to Jashin…" was her answer.

"Sacrifice? Who, me?" Hidan paused, then decided he didn't care what she thought, and took up his knife. "N-no!" she yelled "I'll go find you a sacrifice! Don't kill me!" Hidan smirked at the frightened Princess, he had never planned on sacrificing her but maybe this would work to his advantage.

"Fine then, go get me one!" as she ran into the forest, he laughed to himself.

Now, Peach had never killed anything, seen anything get killed, or seen what Hidan did to kill things so she didn't really know what she was doing. She just hoped that coming back to Hidan with this little bug would suffice. As she ran back to Hidan, she tripped falling and loosing her little bug friend in the process. _'oh no where is it?' _She looked around on the ground but then was picked up by Hidan.

"I'm not gonna fucking kill you. And Jashin would be insulted if I sacrificed that tiny little bug. Let's go fucking do something fun," Throwing Peach over his shoulder, he walked toward the nearest town.

The majority of the trip was spent over Hidan's shoulder but she didn't really mind. It was actually pretty comfortable up there, she could see everything from a higher vantage point and it looked cool. She began to wonder about Hidan though, and she wanted conversation.

"Hey, Hidan?"

"What."

"How old are you?"

"Way older then you," he smirked

"But how old?"

"See my white hair? That's not just to make me look damn fine, I'm old."

"How does that work?" She was a bit confused by that…

"I'm immortal, I can't die." Shocked at what he said, she asked another question.

"How old!"

"I don't remember." Not remember?

"You don't celebrate your birthday?" The conversation was cut short, however, by Peach's stomach. She blushed at the loud noise it made, signaling her need for food. Hidan hurried to the town, and sat her down at a restaurant type thing. "I don't have any money."

"Whaaat? You mean you've just been eating all our food and using our house for free?"

"uh… yes."

"Fuck! Someone better pay for you, if we're lucky that money will make up the shit we lost!" Peach frowned and stood up from the table. _'No food today I guess'_ She began leaving the restaurant, but was held back by Hidan's hand on hers. She blushed of embarrassment or anger, she didn't know, but looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Look. I'm fucking sorry or whatever, okay? I'll fucking pay for you're food. Sit down."

They both ate, Peach unwillingly blushing the entire time. Hidan thought it was cute how she wouldn't look at him unless he wasn't looking at her. _'adorable, she has a crush on me.'_

Hidan made sure that every minute of the day was then spent doing "date" things. Not only was it fun, and not boring which was the main thing Hidan wanted to avoid, but it was cute how she didn't stop blushing once.

They went to get their picture taken in a picture booth, something Peach had never done before. After they got ice cream, Hidan realized he'd never really been on a date and didn't know what to do, so they sat on a bench and did Hidan's favorite pass-time: they made fun of the people that walked by. Well Hidan did most of the name calling, Peach just sat and ate her ice cream, laughing at his jokes. They were so mean, but so funny at the same time! Peach then spotted a dress shop and stood pressing her nose against the glass of the display window for about 10 minutes before Hidan forcibly removed her from it.

They walked around for a little while finishing their ice cream before Peach pointed to a big Farris wheel in the distance. "I wanna go on that!" It had started turning dark outside, and the sun barely peeked over the tree tops as they sat down and waited for it to start.

"Why'd you wanna go on this? It's boring."

"No its not! You can see the whole world when you're on top. It's beautiful!"

Hidan grumbled "Fine. But we're doing something I wanna do next."

"Okay," Peach agreed happily and smiled. The ride started up and they quickly moved to the top. Peach looked over the land, the sun shown more brightly from way up high, the stars sparkled so close, she thought she might touch them if she reached out her hand. Hidan was a bit taken aback by Peach's expression. He didn't think anyone could have looked as beautiful in comparison, Her long golden hair twirled and twisted around her face, falling down around her shoulders and back. She looked at him with her royal blue eyes, smiling. "What?" she asked.

Had he been staring? He cleared his throat, "hold on," She held onto the bar.

He rocked back and forth, rocking the seat with him. She laughed, a little scared in the back of her mind. With one good push, the seat rocked forward, flipped upside down, and rocked back into position again. Shrieking as it went upside down, Peach giggled through it all. Unfortunately, the ride stopped and they were both kicked off. They headed back to base, Hidan bitching the whole way about not finding a sacrifice today, oh well.

When they reached base, Hidan left Peach in their room, excusing himself to go shower. Peach sat there for a few moments before pulling out one of the romance novels Konan had lent her. She began reading, getting captured in the story and before she knew it Hidan walked in clad in only a towel.

"What the fuck is that?"

She was torn from her thoughts, and book as the voice of Hidan filled the room. She looked up to him, blushing at his lack of clothes "A book."

"What's it about?" Peach closed the book and outstretched the book held in her hand to him.

"Wanna read it?" He walked over and sat on the bed across from her. He took the book and read the title; It Had to Be You by Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Hidan read it over again to make sure he read it correctly.

"Is this some kinda sissy book?"

"It's a romance novel," replied Peach.

"Oh ho, so you're all studied up and now you like porn," he snickered.

"It's not porn, it's a beautiful story about a man and a woman and-"

"And they meet and poon!" Hidan laughed. Seeing the confused expression on Peach's face, Hidan finished by saying "They _make babies._"

"It's a good book!" Peach defended. She took the book back from Hidan and hugged it.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't you rather find Mr. Perfect and make babies with him yourself? Instead of reading about this girl doing it?"

"I already have a man who loves me!" Hidan sank a little bit when she said that, but he didn't let it show.

"Who's that?"

"Mario."

"Who's that?"

"He's my hero."

"Oh so he saves you or whatever, has he ever said he loved you?" Peach had to think about that… No, he hadn't, but why would he save her all the time if he didn't? "Okay, why hasn't he saved you from us yet?" She didn't know about that either… maybe he'd gotten sick of her always being gone. Hidan cupped her chin, bringing her out of her thoughts and made her look at him. "What kinda name is _Mario_?" He asked.

"He's Italian," It was a simple answer to a simple question but seeing the expression it gave Hidan, it must have been bad.

"Sheisty little Italian, he just wants in your pants!"

"No he doesn't! He wouldn't do that!"

"That's all they think about is poon!"

Peach threw the book at Hidan. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Hidan didn't say anything, he just got up, put clothes on, and laid on his bed. The conversation was over and so was the day. Peach laid down and drifted into a fitful sleep.


	3. Every Peach has a Heart

She walked along the dirty path and tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want them to, but she couldn't stop them. She thought of everything that had happened two days ago.

**Pein looked her straight in the eye, not a hint of sadness, not a sign of sympathy.**

"**What?" Peach choked out the question.**

**He sighed in irritation "Again, no one has contacted us about your captivity. It's been too long for them to not say anything to us so we are letting you go."**

"**B-but no one said anything? No one wants me?"**

"**You are to pack your things and leave in the morning."**

She'd left yesterday and walked all night into the next day. She was so tired and so sad. Maybe Hidan was right about Mario, why wouldn't he help her? The scenery started changing and she new she must be close to home.

She spent the next few days in her room at the castle, in her bed. She didn't eat much, it wasn't because she was depressed, she was very sad but not to the point of starvation, she just didn't have an appetite. On the fourth day she decided to get up and go out of the castle, maybe get some fresh air. She put on a short pink spring dress, brushed her hair, and went into the court yard.

The birds chirped happy songs and the flowers smiled their gleeful little smiles at her, but something she didn't expect was the little giggle coming from the other side of the bushes. She contemplated seeing who was there and heard another little giggle followed by a 'thump thump'. She walked to the bushes, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

There in the middle of the grassy park next door lay Mario on top of the very famous, very beautiful Princess Zelda. They hadn't noticed her and she was glad for it. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes and she ran, sobbing, to the only person she could think of.

Hidan sighed a loud exhausted sigh as he returned from his first mission with his new partner Kakuzu or whatever. He went up to the blue haired woman and yawned "so who's got Blondie today?" Konan turned to him and frowned.

"Pein sent her home while you were gone."

"What? Did someone finally contact us!" Hidan felt saddened that he'd never see the beautiful woman again, though he'd never say that aloud.

"No. Pein found the captivity to be useless since no one wanted her."

Now Hidan was pissed. That poor Princess! 'I'm sorry nobody gives a shit about you, so leave.' "Watta dick!" He yelled hitting his fist against the wall. He went into his old room, now occupied by a loud and annoying masked boy, and looked to the other bed seeing it was un-occupied.

A small commotion could be heard from the living room so Hidan rushed out of the room to where it was coming from. There sat Peach against the wall, Bawling her eyes out. Hidan walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he crouched down to her level. "Peach…" he breathed. She looked to him with tear-filled eyes, leaping foreword and hugging him as tight as she could.

Hidan held onto her small frame, lifting her up and carrying her to her former bed, sitting down with her. She sat in his lap as her tears began to halt, he just held her waiting for her to calm down. When she finally did, he cupped her chin making her look at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes using his thumb gently. "I'm sorry Pein's such a fucking cocksucker."

Peach shook her head, resting it between Hidan's neck and shoulder. "No… It's Mario…"

"What did that fucker do?" Hidan was pissed. That good for nothing Italian scum, He'd offer him to Jashin!

Peach smiled, She decided she liked it when he was protective. "He just wanted in my pants… He's sleeping with Zelda…" Hidan hugged her tight saying he was sorry and Mario wouldn't have a dick to cheat on her with when he was done. "He wasn't cheating. You were right about everything… He never said he loved me, I guess I just assumed."

Peach wiped her own tears away and smiled. "I'm just glad some one cares about me," She looked at Hidan who cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers, closing the distance between them. Peach kissed back, smiling against his lips and bringing her hands to go around his neck. Unfortunate for both of them, and probably you, they were interrupted.

_GASP_ "Hidan-san! Why is that pretty girl crying, are you hurting her!" A loud orange-masked man yelled making them both retract from eachother and look in his direction.

"Who's that?" Peach had never seen this man before.

"The new member Tobi, well he's not technically a new fucking member yet, Pein won't let him in. So for now he's gotta spend all his time with that big fucker Zetsu."

"Be nice to Zetsu-san, Hidan-san!" Tobi yelled "Zetsu-san's nice to Tobi! And to Hidan!"

"Oi, go away retard! I'm using this room!"

"It's okay Hidan, I should leave. Leader-sama is going to be very angry that I'm here."

"I have to report to him about my fucking mission, while I'm there I'll ask if you can stay," Hidan smiled at her and got up. Not letting her say one word of protest, he left.

Pein thought Hidan was crazy when he's first asked, but thinking a bit more on the subject he really didn't have any objections to Peach staying here. She could stay in her old bed, they had an extra one anyway. She would clean the base, pick up after the members and make the food. It would be handy to have someone cleaning and grocery shopping for them for free. Then his members had more time to go bounty hunting.

The part about this new spot on their team that Peach disliked most was the cleaning. The whole place was covered in spider webs because no one ever cleaned. The member's rooms had clothes strewn across the floor, she found things under the clothes that looked very dangerous, like she shouldnt be tuching it. When she came across something like that, she'd set it on the desk in the room and let the men figure out what to do with it.

What kept her happy was the members themselves, mostly Hidan and Tobi the new member, Deidara was her friend as well but he could be very scary at times. Once she'd brought up Deidara's feelings about his red-headed partner not noticing he was in the room. Sasori hadn't heard anything, he wasn't listening, but Deidara'd almost blown her up.

Two days after she'd come running back to the akatsuki lair, Peach found herself in her comfortable bed already half asleep from the hard day's work. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep yet tho, she still had her apron and shoes on. Taking them off and changing into her night gown, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She answered, waiting for the person to come in.

"Is Princess-chan decent? Can Tobi come in?" Her black haired friend asked.

"You can come in Tobi, it's your room too."

Tobi slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside the room to look at Peach "Well Tobi was going to come in but opened the door and saw Princess-chan was changing..." He trailed off blushing under his mask.

Peach smiled "That's okay Tobi i forgive you."

Tobi ran in and sat on his bed criss-cross. Peach brushed her hair until all of the knots were out, then sat on her own bed. "Does Princess-chan love Hidan?" Tobi asked.

"Why do you ask?" Peach blushed

"Because Tobi remembers two days ago when i walked in on you and Hidan-san kissing."

"Yes.. i believe i do love him. I used to wonder what love was but when i'm around Hidan i get butterflys in my stomache, and my heart beats very fast.. I think that's what love is. It's a feeling, but not like pain at all."

"Tobi believes Hidan loves Princess-chan too," Tobi replied.

"Why's that?"

"Tobi heard him say it."

Within the next week Tobi was sent to go on a mission with the plant man Zetsu, leaving Peach the room to herself. Tobi was to be gone for 4 days, Hidan knew this and visited Peach on the first day Tobi was gone. They sat and chatted for a while before Peach fell asleep possitioned on Hidan's chest with his arm around her waist. The second day they tried to watch a movie. I say tried because all of the other members watched it with them, commenting on every little part of it, which only ended in a massive popcorn fight that Peach had to clean up the nexxt day. [Deidara helped her because it was mostly his fault.]

It was still fun though, playing with the other members and seeing them so out of character was a great privilage and she knew it. On the third day, she over heard a poker game going on in another room, smiling for her blond friend as she heard Sasori tell Kisame a few big hints. On the fourth day Hidan came to spend the night in her room again.

"Hey," He said as he opened the door to Peach's room. She was combing her hair and in the short nightgown he liked so much. **(Heheh)**

"Hi" She smiled, looking in his direction and setting her comb down. He walked toward her, placing his hands on her hips and looking her in the eye. She draped her arms around his neck and was about to say something when he covered her lips with his, lulling her to silence with his skilled mouth. She tightened her grip around his shoulders pulling him closser and he depened the kiss, moving his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, heart thumping loudly in her chest.

His tongue played with hers, gliding against it and dancing in her mouth. He loved it, she tasted so very sweet. He reluctantly left her lips, planting kisses and licks along her jaw and neck, stopping to nibble on her collar bone making her gasp high in pitch. Her legs felt wobbly and she used her hands around his neck to keep her standing as he played, sucking on her neck.

He noticed this and carried her to her bed, laying her down beneith him. Their legs were intertwined, as Hidan moved up to kiss Peach again. It was only a small kiss before he pulled back, gazing into her beautiful blue depths.

Excitment was glowing in her eyes, as well as lust and something else he hoped to be love. She leaned up, nuzzling into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"You smell so good..." She almost whispered "This is like a dream," She looked up at him and smiled. "Only better... because it's real."

Hidan smiled, kissing her agian. He trailed his hands down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up leaving a trail of goose-bumps behind. He pulled it over her head and tossed it on the ground glad to be rid of it. She removed his clothing one article at a time, a gasp escaping her lips when he was fully undressed. She'd never seen a man this way infront of her eyes before, something about him turned her on, making her into a puddle of mush but she couldn't place her finger on what. He reached a hand behind her head, gently pulling her into another seering hot kiss, possitioning himself inbetween her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist almost instinctivly, enjoying every moment.

Holding himself up on one hand, and holding her hips with the other he pushed inside her, hearing her moan and moaning himself when he was fully inside. He moved his hand up her side, then down to hold her hip as he pulled out and thrust in again. She moaned louder this time, holding onto his shoulders as pleasure threatened to take over her mind.

Together they created passion and heat as the pleasure rose, rising again and again. Hidan's pace was picking up, his thrusts becoming harder, his grip on her hip became stronger. She arched her back, meeting his thrusts and moaning his name loudly. As she came, she ran her nails down his back, moaning loudly, and back lifting off the bed in pleasure. He thrusted once more before he came, moaning her name and pulling out at the last second. She panted and cuddled beside him.

Peach rolled on to her side beaming at the exhausted man. "Hidan."

"Did it hurt? I know it was your first time. I should've been gentler."

"No no! Not that! I just wanted to tell you that I, uh, 'fucking' love you," She smiled as big as she could manage. Hidan looked at her disbelieving at first and then burst in to fit an uncontrollable laughter. Peach was confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Its nothing…" he grinned at her and then grabbed her and pulled her against him. The last thing she heard before dozing off was "I fucking love you too, babe."

Fin


End file.
